


Day five; silent night

by otps_are_hard_work



Series: Advent calender [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompts, sebastian moran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otps_are_hard_work/pseuds/otps_are_hard_work
Summary: Obviously he knew Jim was human, of course he was. He wasn't invincible, like he pretended to be. But it was still disconcerting to see his Boss fast asleep.





	Day five; silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Jim acts like a human, and it confuses Sebastian a lot

It was silent, and normally that would worry Sebastian. Whilst Jim carried a certain elegance, the flat always felt busy, felt full. Jim brought with him a certain kind of buzzing energy and noise. Even the battleground had moments of stillness, and they felt less wrong than the silence in the flat.

Sebastian wondered into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and searching for a mug. Jim had an incredibly tidy and organized life, apart from the kitchen. He had yet to see his Boss in the room, and it should have concerned him more than it really did. Whilst Jim never joined him for a meal, Sebastian made an effort to make too much and store it in the fridge. A throwback to his days in the army and preserving food. Sebastian never ate it though, and it managed to disappear over the next few days.

As the kettle started to boil, Sebastian tilted his head, leaning out to glance across the hall and into the living room. Well, the room with a sofa and a tv in it, it was hardly like the two of them sat together and watched marathons. But he could hear something, voices, and he could only assume Jim was doing something as human as watching the telly. He smiled a little, dipping back into the kitchen and pouring his tea, crushing the bag to the bottom of his mug and adding sugar. He normally took milk, but the pint in the fridge had a strange layer on top. He made a note to get another when he was next out. At what point had his living situation with Jim developed into some kind of... Domestic harmony. 

Carefully, so not to spill the hot drink on the floor, Sebastian walked through to the living room, pausing for a moment to peer in. It was dark. Jim must have pulled down the silk blinds, and the TV was on low. It looked like a... Christmas film? The opening credits where rolling, so the channel must have switched to some late night festivities. 

"You alright Boss?" Seb asked, his voice a little softer than normal. He didn't hear an answer, but he could hear the soft breathing of the other in the room. Sebastian slowly stepped further into the room, peering over the back of the sofa and smiling softly at the sight.

Obviously he knew Jim was human, of course he was. He wasn't invincible, like he pretended to be. But it was still disconcerting to see his Boss fast asleep. Sebastian glanced around, wishing suddenly that Jim would sleep in a bed like a normal person. He knew if Jim woke up in the morning with an aching neck or back, he would somehow manage to blame him for it.

Sebastian finally spotted one of his jackets, and after placing his tea down, he grabbed for it, making sure he didnt leave anything sharp in the pockets before he placed it down on the other male. Jim must had taken off his blazer, and he could see Jims tie and shoes neatly waiting by the door arch. Jim probably sat down and fell asleep without realizing. Papers and one of his laptops sat on the table in front of the sofa, so clearly he had planned to get some work done. There was something charming about how calm the other appeared like this, it took him being unconscious, but still.

Sebastian took a sip of his drink, feeling his shoulders relax a little, before he carefully started to organize the papers spread messily over the table. He wasnt really meant to be near this stuff, but picking up Jims order was surprisingly easy. Alphabetical, and then date ordered.

"What are you doing?" Came a sleepy mutter behind him, and Sebastian turned, trying not to look too guilty.

"Papers looked messy Boss, just trying to sort them out for you." Sebastian explained, and Jim just huffed lightly in response. He shifted sleepily, before he frowned.

"Is this your jacket?" Whilst he sounded displeased, Jim made no effort to move the jacket away from him, tucking the collar a little higher to his chin.

"It's cold out, crime Boss cant be ill." Sebastian explained lightly, and tried not to smile at the small grumble in response. After a moment, it was clear that Jim had no plans about moving, and Sebastian reached for the remote to the TV, planning to turn off the rom-com when Jim reached an arm out of his little jacket den, hitting the others arm.

"Im watchin' that, get out the way." Jim ordered softly, and Sebastian turned his head away to hide his smile.

"Sorry Boss."

Jim had sat up, his hair ruffled on one side, Sebastian's jacket covering most of him. Sebastian took this as an indirect order to sit with him on the sofa. He settled, picking his tea back up and taking a large gulp as the film continued.

 

***

 

"I like this bit."

 

"Jim, he died on their wedding day."

 

"Isn't it just perfect?"


End file.
